Huile sur toile
by Callie Arwad
Summary: Fanfiction courte mettant en scène Kira Kosminski, aka Cairngorm, peintre reconnue, et ses souvenirs, son rapport à L; et L, et son rapport à Cairngorm, mais aussi son rapport à lui-même, aux émotions positives. L'art et sa capacité à déclencher l'introspection. Fic écrite lors de la Nuit du FoF du 5 au 6 juillet 2019 en respectant les heures et chaque thème. Que du bonheur.
1. Griffe

Les robes et boas flottaient entre les pièces, les verres trinquaient, l'espace entier embaumaient le champagne et le vin, mêlé à l'odeur agressive des parfums. Les rires hypocrites et cristallins résonnaient avec les sons des verres et les compliments.

Cairngorn, au milieu de ce théâtre de politesses, acceptait avec humilité les commentaires des critiques. Elle a toujours eu beaucoup de succès. Les éloges étaient coutume pour elle.

Le crépuscule se reflétait sur les peintures derrière les vitrines, les amateurs encore plus émerveillés à leur vue. Une sirène plongeant prenait vie, une fée décollait, une dryade somnolait avec d'autres fleurs… Le printemps était décidément présent dans chacune des pièces, l'artiste valsant telle la brise entre les œuvres.

\- Mais d'où vous vient votre inspiration ? C'est parfaitement magique ! S'exclament les uns.

\- Cette technique est ravissante, vous êtes digne de votre statut complimentent calmement les autres.

Cairngorn souriait, hochant la tête. Elle était lasse de recevoir toujours les mêmes compliments. C'était redondant. Elle avait besoin de nouveauté.

Alors ce soir là, fini les roses et les verts, finis les océans infinis et les sirènes sur leur rocher. Elle saisit le noir et le blanc, le rouge et le bleu, et elle peint avec tant d'ardeur, tant de violence.

\- Tu vois quand tu t'exprimes ! résonna la voix dans sa tête Tu es une véritable merveille. Je voudrais t'admirer ainsi à jamais.

Ce domaine ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle jette un œil mélancolique sur ses poignets. Une poupée de paille, en souvenir de lui. En souvenir de ce qui l'a enlevée à elle. Une flamme bleue, un petit esprit. La flamme de leur amour qui brûlera toujours, malgré la distance, malgré l'incertitude. Et en regardant sa peau ainsi décorée, elle se souvient de tout. Leurs rires, leurs colères… Mais jamais leurs pleurs. Beyond ne pleurait pas, lui. Elle a toujours pleuré seule. Mais cela n'était pas dérangeant. Cela valait mieux. Si Beyond pouvait pleurer, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Le pinceau traça vivement les courbes et les lignes, dessina adroitement les grands yeux rouges de la forme. Une sorte d'œuf, avec des centaines de milliers d'yeux. Et une aura vide, mais malsaine.

\- Et celui là, qui est-ce ? demanda la voix

\- Celle-ci s'appelle Mü. Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle. Il paraît qu'elle peut tout voir et tout juger. Elle est son bras droit au royaume.

\- L'as-tu déjà rencontrée ?

\- Non, jamais. Je ne l'ai vue qu'en rêve. Elle a l'air très sage. J'ai hâte de pouvoir la rencontrer.

La voix hume, des airs décousus, des airs classiques. Elle détend l'atmosphère tendue crée par la peinture.

\- De quelle couleur sont ses yeux ?

\- La dernière fois, ils étaient bleus. Mais ils changent de couleur selon ses pensées et son interlocuteurs. Alors je vais les décliner dans toutes les couleurs du spectre. Mais ils sont toujours perçants.

\- Mmh… s'amuse le souvenir

Cairngorn continua pendant de longues heures, jetant des essais, perfectionnant les toiles qui lui plaisaient. Au petit matin, l'œuvre prend forme. Elle est colorée, mais sombre, légère mais avec ce mauvais pressentiment qui flotte autour d'elle.

« Fabuleux » laisse-t-elle finalement échapper.

Ses pieds piétinent bruyamment le plastique protégeant le sol. Elle saisit sa tasse favorite, et grommela à la vue de la céramique brunâtre. Elle mit l'eau à chauffer et fit son café, se jurant une énième fois qu'elle nettoierait la tasse dès qu'elle finirait de la boire.

Elle alluma son petit ordinateur portable, regarda ses mails. Il y avait, comme chaque lendemain de vernissage, de nombreuses offres. Elle scanna rapidement les prix. Mille, dix-mille, cinquante-mille… Elle vendit chaque œuvre au plus offrant. Mais sa pièce maîtresse, un étang de sirènes et de carpes koï exprimant le passage de l'hiver au printemps, elle préféra la garder, par égoïsme. Cette peinture avait une grande importance pour elle. Les nénuphars et les poissons, particulièrement… Cependant elle avait déjà reçu plusieurs messages d'un seul et même acheteur, anonyme, insistant pour qu'elle lui vende la pièce. « Elle sera parfaite chez moi, je vous jure de la chérir comme il se doit pour le restant de mes jours. » accompagné d'une offre à sept chiffres… L'artiste avala une gorgée de travers, considérant que la moyenne de prix de ses ventes tournait autour de quarante mille livres par pièce. Elle était très reconnue dans son milieu mais pas au point de recevoir une offre de trois millions de livres pour une pièce.

Elle refusa l'offre, mais la personne insistait toujours, faisant grimper le prix.

Quand le prix offert atteint le milliard, elle céda.

« Bouh, je te pensais plus résistante ! » se moqua la voix.

La semaine suivante, elle pris grand soin d'emballer sa pièce maîtresse et se rendit au manoir où l'acheteur lui avait donné rendez-vous.


	2. Radis

« Bonsoir Cairngorn. Je vous attendais avec impatience. Puis-je voir ma nouvelle acquisition ? » dit l'homme au capuchon.

Elle reconnut la voix immédiatement. Lui. Cela expliquait pourquoi ce mystérieux acheteur tenait tant à son anonymat et surtout le montant ridicule de ses offres. Il pouvait se le permettre. Pas comme elle, il y a un certain temps. Heureusement, ses toiles plaisaient beaucoup.

« Bonsoir, répondit-elle poliment, ta peinture est là. Je ne suis qu'à moitié surprise. Tu peux retirer la capuche, je t'ai reconnu.

\- A l'intérieur. Je ne suis pas confiant ici. Suis-moi ?

\- Je préfère rester ici. Merci.

\- Allons, cela fait si longtemps, tu ne vas quand même pas refuser un thé et un dîner…

\- En fait, si. J'ai des projets. Et ne dépense pas tant dans mes toiles, c'est embarrassant.

Il sourit.

\- Allons, tu sais que personne ne saura que c'était moi…

\- Le prix du gagnant de l'enchère est affiché sur mon site. Et sur tous les sites où les acheteurs font des offres. C'est embarrassant pour les autres.

\- Ah. C'est mauvais pour le business ?

\- Non. Mais les millionnaires vont commencer à m'enquiquiner. Et les critiques. Et les magazines. C'est pénible. J'ai autre chose à faire. Comme finir la peinture qui est dans mon atelier. La peinture est encore humide et je voudrais en profiter. Au revoir, L.

\- Tu as oublié de me donner mon bien. »

Avec un souffle agacé, elle sortit la toile bien emballée du coffre.

\- Tiens. Et la prochaine fois que tu désires m'adresser la parole, répond à mes mails. Je sais que tu passes la journée sur ton PC. Maintenant, au revoir. J'espère que cette pièce te plaira tant que tu le prétendais dans notre échange. »

Elle partit sans un mot de plus, et il rentra accrocher la toile dans le salon.

« Mh, je pense qu'elle serait mieux dans la chambre… » disait-il, faisant les cent pas.

« Non, quoi que, le salon lui convient mieux. Ah ! Mais Watari disait l'autre jour que le boudoir manquait d'ornements pour accueillir les enfants. Mais ils risquent de l'abîmer. Oui, je la mettrai dans la chambre. Elle siéra bien. »

Sur ces mots, Watari s'avança pour soulager son maître du poids du tableau.

« Non, c'est une pièce personnelle. »

Il partit seul, Watari retournant vaquer à ses occupations d'homme à tout faire et de secrétaire.

Pendant ce temps, Cairngorm était bien rentrée, mais a eu faim sur le chemin du retour.

Fouillant ses poches, elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié son portefeuille. Mince, se dit-elle mentalement. Elle avait toujours quelques pièces dans ses poches, mais pas de quoi se payer un repas.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, puis fit brutalement demi tour au carrefour suivant. Même si L était naze en relation sociale, il avait ses bons côtés. Et elle avait envie de le revoir, en son for intérieur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la sonnette du manoir retentit.

Le vieillard accueillit chaleureusement son ancienne élève, et appela L.

« Monsieur, c'est pour vous. »

Cairngorn salua L timidement, mais il parut content.

« Peu importe la raison, tu as fait demi tour. Mais je reste intrigué… » ricana-t-il

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il savait.

« L. Mon portefeuille.

\- Pardon ? »

Son visage souriant immuable révélait tout ses yeux de lynx brillants, de malice comme de fatigue.

« Le repas est servi, chère Cairngorm.

\- Merci Watari. Que nous as-tu préparé de bon ce soir ?

\- Salade de radis et tomates de Provence et son carpaccio de bœuf, parfait pour la saison.

\- Fantastique, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Ironique cette entrée, pour quelqu'un qui a perdu son porte-monnaie… » renchérit L

Le visage de l'intéressée rougit d'embarras.

« Madame, désirez-vous que je vous serve autre chose ? Rattrapa le majordome

\- Non, ce sera très bien. Tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin d'une alimentation équilibrée… Surtout ces derniers temps ajouta-t-elle en suivant L vers la salle à manger

\- J'écoute, très chère.

\- Ce n'est rien, Watari, le rassura-t-elle,

\- Le patron s'inquiète pour vous, mais il n'osera pas vous le dire » ajouta-t-il à voix basse

Elle sourit légèrement, et expliqua de sa voix claire comment les expositions et commandes s'enchaînaient, et qu'elle avait du mal à s'en sortir, tout en mangeant la salade.

« Je survis au café et aux pâtes. En gros. Même si j'ai les moyens de mieux manger.

\- Pouvez-vous vraiment critiquer Monsieur, maintenant ? Lança le vieil homme, un sourire en coin

\- Oui, Watari. Tu es là pour lui. Tu es ce qu'il a de plus proche d'un père. Alors fais attention à sa santé. Tu veux perdre le plus grand détective du monde avant ses quarante ans ?

\- Changer de régime alimentaire le ferait perdre ses capacités, donc il ne serait plus le plus grand, même vivant.

\- Tant que ça ? s'étonna la blonde

\- Oui. Et je t'entends, C. » corrigea L

L'artiste finit son assiette, resta discuter, et quand elle se tint face à la porte, L lança le portefeuille de cuir dans ses mains. Les pièces qu'il contenait retentirent dans un tintement métallique.

« A bientôt, Kira. »

« A bientôt, L. »

Dans un regard lourd, ils se quittèrent. Mais chacun savait que cette séparation ne durerait pas.


	3. Axe

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit de sommeil bien méritée, Kira se réveillait paisiblement, les rayons chauds du soleil caressant son visage. Rien ne pouvait perturber ce moment. Rien, sauf les coups bruyants sur sa porte.

« Un colis pour Madame Cairngorn ! » cria l'homme à travers la porte en bois massif.

La femme grommela, et s'extirpa lourdement des draps chauds si agréables.

« J'arrive » cria-t-elle, la voix encore cassée d'endormissement.

Elle enfila un long peignoir en éponge, et ouvrit la porte, signa le recommandé et la referma aussitôt. Elle scrutait le colis, assise en tailleur sur le tapis chocolat du salon. Une boîte cubique en carton, pas d'expéditeur. Elle la secoua.

Blong, blong. Il y a un objet lourd, sphérique, à l'intérieur.

Avec un couteau qui traînait sur la table basse, elle massacra l'emballage, tel le petit jack russel qu'elle était dès qu'un cadeau se présentait emballé à elle.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand elle découvrit un globe terrestre mal protégé dans le paquet.

« Pff, c'est nul, rouspéta-t-elle.

Dans sa tête, la voix riait.

\- Ton père va venir faire du tourisme ?

\- Arrête ça, e n'est pas drôle. Tu sais qu'il est très occupé avec le royaume. Il n'a pas le temps de venir me voir. Et j'ai du travail.

\- Tu comptes vraiment présenter Mü à la prochaine exposition ? La voix grave était surprise

\- Pas à la prochaine, j'ai déjà ma collection de dragons et licornes. Mais la suivante. La salle est très excitée à l'idée que j'aie une « nouvelle période ». Ils vont être scotchés en voyant ça. J'espère que les représentations des Dieux ne font pas le même effet que de les voir en personne… »

La voix chantonna comme à son habitude, alors que Kira, délaissant la vieillerie, s'était remise à sa toile. Des touches calmes accompagnaient la voix grave et posée.

« Bach ? Demanda la femme

\- Sonata numéro 2 en la mineur, Fugue, très chère.

\- Je l'adore. Continue, s'il te plaît, dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Tu me manques, sale égoïste. Il fallait que tu partes, pour tes meurtres. Il n'y a pas pire partenaire. Je t'avais dit qu'à deux tu n'avais pas besoin de finir ainsi » ajouta-t-elle.

La voix l'ignorant, elle continua à chanter l'air de la musique, calme et enjouée. Les touches du pinceau suivaient le rythme de la mélodie.

« Tu as toujours une belle voix. »

Un rire. La voix était moqueuse, mais continuait à chantonner.

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté la musique, Kira ?

\- Tu es parti, pourquoi continuer sans ta voix ?

\- Il y a toujours plus qu'une voix, je ne faisais qu'enjoliver ton talent, distraire les passants… Mais ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour toi.

\- C'est faux, tu dis cela parce que j'étais jolie. Ce talent, je ne le mérite pas. Je n'ai pas travaillé pour lui faire honneur.

\- Alors pose ce pinceau, et va le chercher… Tu l'as encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se leva, traversa le couloir telle une flèche, allant droit au but. L'étui poussiéreux était toujours là où elle l'avait laissé il y a quelques années, lorsque Beyond était parti.

« Mon bébé. Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Elle passa un coup de chiffon sur l'étui, et en sortit l'instrument.

Elle l'accorda, tendit l'archet, et joua doucement, peu confiante.

« N'aie pas peur, c'est en toi. » Beyond l'avait toujours rassurée et soutenue.

Petit à petit, elle se dérouillait. Elle reprenait confiance en elle, en ces années d'entraînement qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvées suffisantes. Mais elle jouait. Et elle jouait bien. Elle oubliait les offres ridicules, les compliments lassants, et pour quelques minutes, elle était Kira Kosminski, amoureuse des arts, et il était Beyond Birthday, amoureux de Kira. Et elle entendait sa voix chanter, et elle jouait, pour lui répondre. Elle voulait que ce moment dure toujours.

« La terre continue malgré tout de tourner, Kira. Toi, tu tournes, comme elle. Et tu ne vas nulle part. Tu t'ennuies. Viens me chercher ! »

Ses paupières fermées et sa mâchoire crispée écoutaient chaque son émanant du violon, et Kira essayait tant bien que mal de passer outre la voix, le souvenir de cet homme, qu'elle avait tant aimé, et qui lui manquait si cruellement.

Finalement fatiguée, elle rangea le violon, déposant un baiser sur sa tête. Plus jamais, se promit-elle.

Mais comme les promesses de la tasse, du linge, de l'atelier, allait-elle oublier aussitôt cette promesse ? Ou bien son amour pour son instrument la poussera-t-elle à la tenir ? En tout cas, elle l'avait déjà ramené au salon. C'était un bon début.

Elle manqua de trébucher sur le globe qu'elle avait laissé traîner plus tôt. Elle sourit. La Terre. Si ancienne, et si vaste, modélisée par ce petit globe de plastique.

Elle s'assit, et le pris dans ses mains. Ses longs doigts parcouraient les pays, pendant qu'elle récitait le nom des capitales, du dirigeant et la surface de chacun. En arrivant sur le continent américain, elle remarqua des points de couleur sur certaines villes. Los Angeles, Detroit, Boston… Ces villes, c'étaient celles où Beyond était parti après avoir quitté l'appartement. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs, toujours à son nom, officiellement. Ou du moins, il avait été acheté sous un de ses nombreux pseudonymes.

La Terre continuait de tourner. Beyond n'était pas mort. Il tournait. Il était caché. Comme L.

Le voyage pourrait commencer dès que sa dernière exposition aurait eu lieu.

Elle se remit donc à sa tâche, posant le globe sur le côté du chevalet, peignant toujours plus. Une fois Mü terminée, elle s'attela à faire le portrait d'Armonia, celui qui aimait l'or et était toujours assis sur un trône doré. Selon son père, on ignorait si le trône était un meuble ou s'il était devenu une partie de son corps avec les siècles. Les cristaux et pierres précieuses iraient parfaitement avec les yeux de Mü. Et pour la troisième pièce… Elle décida de peindre son père, dans toute sa splendeur. Tant pis si les humains mouraient. Ce sera plus facile de retrouver Beyond.


	4. Susceptible

Cette nuit là, alors qu'elle dormait, son père lui apparut en rêve.

« Kira, ma chérie, je vois que tu aimes ton art, et j'en suis très fier, mais je ne peux pas te laisser peindre des dieux comme ça… Tu comprends? C'est dangereux pour les humains, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie que ton exposition nous attire des nuisibles. J'ai déjà assez de travail comme ça. Si les autres dieux écrivaient au lieu de regarder bêtement les humains, ou de jouer aux cartes, on n'en serait pas là. Mais bon, comme d'habitude, personne ne veut faire de nouveaux dieux et je dois tout arranger tout seul. C'est très long et fastidieux. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas? Je donne mon maximum pour que ma fille adorée ait un héritage décent le jour où je meurs. C'est très compliqué. Si tu crées encore plus de travail, je devrai te gronder, Kira, tu comprends? »

Son image mentale hocha la tête.

« Et je ne veux pas me fâcher. »

Ce qui servait de visage au roi s'assombrit encore plus. Sa fille, endormie, était bien consciente du danger, et savait que se réveiller était inutile.

« Tu as ton cahier ? Ne laisse surtout pas les humains mettre la main dessus. J'ai assez d'empotés ici pour ne pas en vouloir d'autres. Et ton sang ne te sera d'aucune aide dans cette affaire. Alors prends garde à toi, ma fille. »

La voix et le corps difformes disparurent. Le calme repris dans le rêve de Kira, mais elle ne se sentait pas calme. Elle était très inquiète. Il fallait trouver le moyen de réaliser sa dernière exposition comme elle le souhaitait, en préservant l'humeur de son père. Il était tantôt doux, tantôt furieux. Quelle étrange créature. Sa mère, elle, n'était pas du tout comme ça – des souvenirs qui lui restent. Mais pour piquer l'intérêt du roi de la mort, il fallait bien avoir une personnalité hors du commun… non ? »

Le matin arriva rapidement, et sa routine commença. Aujourd'hui, elle décida de ranger. Pour repartir de zéro. Après tout, elle avait appris la veille que son cher et tendre était en vie, alors qu'elle le croyait mort pendant tout ce temps. Cette découverte valait bien un nouveau départ.

Il n'empêche que pendant son rangement, son ménage, et sa réorganisation, elle ressentait en elle une forme d'irritation.

Une graine de colère.

En milieu d'après-midi, le petit appartement de banlieue est enfin rangé, et propre. L'atelier n'est pas dégoûtant, et elle peut enfin se reposer, et manger un bout.

Cependant, elle ressent toujours en elle ce chatouillement, cet énervement. L savait-il que Beyond était en vie ?

Elle fit les cent pas. Joua du violon pendant cinq minutes. Puis du piano durant dix minutes, et fit une fausse note. C'est à ce moment là que, claquant le couvercle du piano, elle saisit brutalement le téléphone, les clefs de sa moto, et partit pour le manoir.

Une demie heure plus tard, elle toquait avec insistance sur le lourd battant de chêne.

« Oh, Madame, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir si vite la salua Watari

\- Watari, où est L ? demanda-t-elle sèchement

\- Je vais prévenir Monsieur de votre arrivée… Entrez donc, je vous ferai un café serré dès que Monsieur vous aura rejointe. »

S'installant lourdement dans le boudoir, Kira tapait du pied sur le tapis, pendant que ses ongles s'occupaient de la petite table.

Au bout de quelque minutes, le maître de maison daignait enfin descendre.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » lâcha-t-elle sèchement, le voyage l'ayant rendue trop impatiente pour rester polie

L s'assit paisiblement, attendant les questions, que son amie s'empressa de poser.

« L ! Je veux des explications. » finit-elle.

Il se tut. Il était bouche bée.

« Cairngorn, je… Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je croyais que Kira l'avait tué. Je suis aussi surpris que toi. »

Les larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Ses poings serrés sur ses genoux faisaient ressortir ses articulations blanches, et son sang bouillonnant.

« C'est injuste, c'est n'importe quoi ! Il aurait dû nous prévenir ! Quel égoïste. C'est toujours la même chose avec vous deux. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous. Je vous déteste. »

Elle pleurait de colère, le regard glaçant la pièce et transperçant le cœur de L. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, même s'il le cachait la plupart du temps. Il avait toujours du mal à accepter de pouvoir ressentir des émotions autres que le caprice et l'égoïsme. Pourtant, là, maintenant, son amie avait besoin de son soutien.

Une minute de sanglots et d'insulte passa. Puis une deuxième. Une troisième, remplaçant les insultes par des plaintes. C'est à ce moment que L décida d'agir, et de s'autoriser à ressentir comme un être humain correctement construit.

Il s'accroupit près de son fauteuil, et pris ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Kira, regarde-moi. Nous sommes tous les trois vivants. Et nous deux, nous sommes ensemble. Beyond ne nous a jamais surpassé quand nous étions tous les deux. Nous le retrouverons. Ensemble. »


	5. Ingratitude

Les pleurs cessèrent et L lui proposa de lui faire visiter la maison. Elle accepta, sans conviction particulière. La maison était richement décorée, un manoir classique, en somme. Rien de spécial. A part les livres des bibliothèques, peut-être. Tous assez anciens.

« L, où est le lac aux sirènes ? Demanda la peintre

\- Il est dans ma chambre. Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux le voir. Il me manque. Je t'en veux toujours de me l'avoir pris.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à refuser mon offre. Ce n'est pas difficile, annonça-t-il en haussant les épaules

\- L, tu te rends bien compte que ton offre n'était pas refusable pour toute personne ayant un cerveau… n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, un milliard, je peux garder toutes mes peintures maintenant et partir faire le tour du monde en jet privé. Je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus.

\- Alors, tais-toi et suis-moi. »

Elle obéit, pour une fois. Mais à contre cœur. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas partagé d'interaction avec le détective et en quelques jours ils dînaient ensemble, elle pleurait dans sa maison, et elle allait entrer dans sa chambre.

Bien qu'à leur âge, une chambre ne soit qu'une pièce de la maison comme une autre, leur passé lui donnerait toujours une dimension mystique. C'est l'endroit de leurs premières disputes, de leurs premiers contacts, de leurs premières parties d'échecs, de leurs premières déclarations d'amitié, d'amour… Et aussi là où tout s'est terminé, une fois, deux fois. Tout dans ce même type de pièce qu'est leur chambre.

Au fond d'elle, elle se demandait si L arriverait jamais à passer à autre chose. Mais l'homme était trop immature, un éternel enfant. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Kira n'avait plus réussi à le supporter les premiers temps. Les caprices d'un homme de vingt ans sont plus humiliants que pénibles. Et l'humiliation, elle la vivait très mal. Beyond, lui, avait toujours montré plus de maturité, sauf lorsqu'il était en crise, là il était aussi capricieux que L. Et tout aussi humiliant pour elle. Mais son discernement et son émotivité variée étaient plus forts. Elle n'arrivait pas à se lasser de lui. Il était véritablement à son niveau. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle devait à tout prix le retrouver. Cependant, B n'avait pas l'air d'estimer sa partenaire autant qu'elle. Mais connaissant Beyond, Cairngorn n'était pas si surprise, mais décidément déçue. Elle pensait qu'il avait appris à contrôler ses pulsions. Elle s'était trompée. Et cet élément la blessait plus que tout.

Assise sur le lit queen sized, elle laissait son regard parcourir sa pièce en se remémorant sa vie avec Beyond. Elle ne représentait au final que quelques petites années, mais elles étaient pour elle parmi les plus mémorables. Et partager une maladie et des yeux avec un autre génie lui avait procuré tant de fascination, et tant de plaisir qu'elle savait qu'il allait être difficile pour elle de retrouver une personne comme lui. Il s'agissait de concepts que L ne pouvait pas comprendre. Son sang, ses yeux, son destin… Tout ça étaient des choses que seul Beyond pouvait entendre.

Et L était évidemment jaloux. Et en colère. Cette femme géniale était abandonnée pendant qu'il poursuivait une stupide vengeance. L aurait tout donné pour l'amour véritable de Kira.

Malgré cela, le peu qu'elle lui avait donné, il l'avait rejeté, jusqu'à la dégoûter de lui. Elle était devenue incapable de l'aimer par sa propre faute, et il ne savait même pas apprécier les sentiments et moments précieux qu'elle lui avait offerts.

Pour elle, L restera à jamais cet enfant qu'elle battait, cet homme qu'elle admirait et qui la frustrait, cette déception pour qui elle éprouvait tout de même de l'affection.

Côte à côte sur le lit, les yeux dans le monde des sirènes, ils se perdaient dans leurs pensées, et sans s'en rendre compte, la fatigue les pris, et ils succombèrent, leurs corps tombant sur les draps, encore complètement vêtus.

Quatre heures du matin. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, d'un message de son père. Il savait pour Beyond, il était responsable de sa survie. Elle réveilla L, en le secouant.

« L, Beyond est vraiment vivant.

\- Je sais, tu me l'as dit hier, C. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je… Rien. Je n'ai rien. C'est l'émotion. »

Le visage de L était sérieux et inquiet. Elle ne se rendait pas compte des efforts et de la souffrance qu'il endurait en sa présence. Elle était tout de même moindre qu'en son absence. Il éprouvait une sorte de suffisance quand elle daignait lui prêter attention. Mais au fond de lui-même il en voulait toujours plus.


	6. Communion

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demanda Cairngorn à L

\- Dimanche, pourquoi ? Répondit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille

\- Il y a la messe à 10h, je ne veux pas être en retard… Pour une fois que je m'octroie une pause dans mon travail. »

L fit une moue, avant de regarder l'horloge. Quatre heures pétantes. Il y avait encore du temps pour rester au lit.

Pris d'une vague d'émotions et de mélancolie, il l'attira vers lui, et l'enveloppa de sa hauteur. Il grogna de manière attendrissante. Cairngorn fronça les sourcils, mais apprécia la démonstration d'affection. Assez pour la rendre. Recevoir, et donner en retour. Un cycle vertueux. Elle l'avait toujours appris, mais depuis ses premières rencontres avec L, elle avait quelque peu délaissé sa religion. Elle ne le regrettait pas particulièrement, mais l'église lui manquait. Ses marches de marbres, ses prêtres, son eau bénie… Communier avec Dieu était pour elle un moment de relaxation intense et de paix intérieure. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'interrompre, peu importe leurs efforts. Les chants des prières lui nettoyaient l'esprit, et elle pouvait chanter en public, en groupe. Elle pouvait n'être qu'une ombre, qu'une note parmi les autres. Et malgré son amour incomparable pour la distinction sociale et le statut, elle savait apprécier ces moments, et elle en avait en réalité besoin. Ces quelques heures de détente étaient primordiales à son équilibre mental, et l'ambiance pure et positive de l'église la motivait à faire le bien autour d'elle.

Enlacés, Cairngorn repensait à cette époque, où elle allait encore toutes les semaines dans la petite église de Winchester, avec le prêtre local, un gentil vieillard. Alexander. Un homme très sage. Il lui avait beaucoup appris. Il lui avait tant pardonné. Elle n'avait jamais su son histoire, mais il connaissait une partie de la sienne. Ses épisodes de doute, de violence, de tristesse, il les connaissait suffisamment bien pour être un ami.

L la serrait contre lui, aspirant à plus. Il inspirait profondément dans sa nuque, comme pour récupérer son odeur et la garder en lui. La scène était triste à voir, mais intéressante.

Lui, obsédé par le présent, et elle, perdue dans le passé. C'est à peine si elle remarquait la pression des membres de L sur ses muscles, ou sa respiration étrangement profonde. Mais chacun y trouvait son compte.

« Kira, dit L à son oreille,

\- Mh ? La voie endormie de son amie répond distraitement

\- Je peux… ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Basiarete possum… ?

\- Unum minutum, L.

\- Possum » répondit-il respectueusement.

Il regardait son dos par dessus ses épaules, ses formes, ses vêtements, et à cet instant il comprenait pourquoi elle peignait. La beauté de son corps transcendait ce qu'il était capable d'imaginer.

« Potes. Unum. » dit-elle après une minute de réflexion.

L ressentait son corps se réchauffer, et déposa ses lèvres au creux du cou de la jeune femme.

« Perfecta est, Kira. Perfectissima. Nunc abires, quaeso, Amor. Quem timeo.

\- L, non possum. Meus cor non scit.

\- Cur ?

\- Non scio. Dubito. Temporis indugeo. »

Sur ces mots, le silence retomba, L la serrant encore plus proche de son corps. Les bras de l'artiste autour de lui étaient présents, sans pour autant dégager aucune énergie. Elle fixait le vide, se sentant coupable d'avoir désiré ces lèvres à nouveau. Mais elle les voulait. Alors, enfermant les remords restants dans un coin de sa tête, elle leva son menton et dévora les lèvres de l'homme. Il resta coi, sous le choc, puis reprenant ses esprits, se laissa dériver et répondit aux baisers, ses mouvements accompagnés de sons de joie et de « Te amo » susurrés au creux de l'oreille de la femme, et contre chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, un pour chaque moment de solitude passé loin de celle qu'il aimait. La manière dont elle disait son nom, elle aussi, avait un sens plus profond que sa simple prononciation. Elle transmettait une émotion unique et intemporelle, hors du langage.


	7. Midi

Le soleil réveilla les deux amants, entremêlés dans les draps. Un nouveau jour passé dans les bras de celui qu'elle ne parvenait plus à aimer, mais elle y était si attachée. Ce lien redevenait la toile d'araignée dans laquelle ils s'embourbaient autrefois.

L'expression calme et apaisée de l'un contrastait avec la tension du visage de l'autre. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi. Beaucoup de cauchemars.

Neuf heures du matin sonnèrent. Kira se réveilla aussi lentement qu'à son habitude, et en s'allongeant à moité sur L, éteignit le réveil.

« L, la messe, murmura la blonde

\- Tu comptes vraiment y aller aujourd'hui après avoir péché ? s'amusa-t-il

\- Père Alexander ne le voit pas de cet œil là allons… et puis il préfère que je fasse ça plutôt que je te frappe… ce qui est parfaitement logique. Et la messe c'est encore plus important après avoir péché. Au boulot ! Dit-elle, reprenant progressivement ses esprits

\- OK, Cairngorn, si tu le dis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps ainsi, avec tout ton potentiel.

\- Après avoir communié avec L, il faut communier avec le Christ !

\- Laisse les morts et les mythes là où ils sont, je te prie. Rien que de l'imaginer…

\- Mais pas comme ça ! Bref. Je t'attends à midi devant l'église. On peut aller élaborer quelque chose dans mon atelier. Ça te changera du manoir. Et j'ai quelque chose qui peut nous aider à retrouver B.

\- Watari ne va pas aimer. Mais c'est mieux qu'un kidnapping. Plus utile aussi. »

Elle sourit, et s'habilla en vitesse, enfourcha sa moto, et parti en vitesse pour la maison de Dieu.

L prit la matinée pour élaborer un plan d'attaque et d'immobilisation concernant Beyond, et partagea avec lui toutes les informations dont il disposait. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais Watari finirait par en trouver plus.

La messe se déroula sans encombre, seulement une réprimande de Père Alexander. Les prières, les cantiques, tout était un bonheur pour la catholique. L'envoi marqua la fin de la cérémonie, puis les cloches sonnèrent douze coups. Kira chercha son ami des yeux, et le trouva facilement. Père Alexander la taquina sur le fait qu'elle devrait l'emmener avec elle à la messe le dimanche, et passer devant l'autel. Elle eût un rire gêné, et s'éloigna de l'église.

Sortant son second casque du coffre, elle l'offrit à L afin qu'ils pussent partir.

La BMW s'éloigna vers la ville, le bruit du moteur surprenant les piétons place de l'église.

Arrivant chez Kira, elle montra fièrement à L l'atelier parfaitement rangé. Il n'eut pas de réaction particulière, autre que la surprise et l'horrible fascination qu'il éprouva en apercevant la peinture finie de Mü, dont le vernis séchait.

« L, on peut parler d'art après. Mais celle ci n'est plus à vendre. » dit-elle fermement, inquiète de lui dire ce qui était représenté.

L eut beaucoup de mal à sortir ses yeux de ceux de la créature peinte. L'inquiétude de l'artiste grandissait avec chaque seconde. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Était-ce en rapport avec sa nature humaine ? Elle finit par le prendre par la main, et le tira jusqu'au salon, verrouillant ensuite la porte de l'atelier. Je dois peut-être détruire cette œuvre, tout compte fait… se dit-elle, triste à l'idée de se séparer ainsi de son tableau. Mais le risque était trop grand. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Alors, après avoir montré le globe et partagé ses pensées avec L, elle le congédia.

A minuit pile, elle brûla les toiles des dieux en cours. Elle versa une larme pour elles, pour leur beauté, pour la connaissance que les hommes n'auront jamais mais elle fut plus forte que jamais. Plus qu'une toile, c'était une partie d'elle qui brûlait avec chaque toile.

La voix de son père résonnait dans sa tête :

Les demi-dieux et les hommes sont trop différents. Les hommes sont limités, leur cerveau ne supporte par de voir ce qui est plus grand qu'eux, et finit par court-circuiter lorsqu'ils sont face aux dieux majeurs. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne pourrai jamais visiter la Terre. Kira, toi qui sais, tu dois protéger le secret de notre existence. Ma fille, en tant qu'héritière tu ne dois pas trop t'attacher aux humains. Et ta proximité avec cet homme te causera bien du souci le jour où tu monteras sur le trône. L'autre homme est né avec du sang divin, il est donc capable d'encaisser plus de choses de son vivant, et il peut devenir comme nous après sa mort. Lui, tu peux le garder si tu veux. Mais ne le laisse pas régner. Il doit être au même niveau que les autres.


	8. Qualia

Cairngorn était agenouillée au sol, l'odeur de peinture brûlée dans l'air, des cendres sur le sol. Son visage blanc et ses yeux mouillés témoignaient de la difficulté de l'acte. Un acte qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Une douleur qu'elle seule pouvait éprouver. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Elle avait besoin de passer par cette étape, de passer par la douleur, pour pouvoir avancer. Elle ne saurait pas le décrire.

Elle ne faisait qu'attendre, les yeux vides, les émotions et idées se bousculant dans sa tête. Finalement, elle se mit debout, et alla à la cuisine se préparer à manger. Un œuf au plat et une poignée de haricots verts, cela suffirait à se nourrir pour la soirée.

Plus que trois mois avant l'exposition estivale. C'était peu de temps pour élaborer un tout nouveau projet. Mais la souffrance avait allumé en elle une flamme dévastatrice, et elle était déterminée à l'utiliser dans ce projet. Cherchant ses calepins à dessin parmi les étagères au salon, elle se saisit d'un crayon et commença à tracer des formes. Mais rien n'allait. Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer la violence du sentiment.

Allongée sur le sofa, des brouillons froissés jonchant le sol, elle abandonna après une heure d'essais intense.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marchait pas ? Elle était un génie. Mais la description du sentiment par l'image lui était impossible. Elle était frustrée. Jetant le bloc et le crayon sur la table basse, elle pesta de fatigue et d'énervement, avant de s'endormir.

Au matin, elle repensa aux toiles. Aux couleurs. Au néant. A la frustration. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

L appela ce matin. Il s'inquiétait. Elle répondit, vaguement. Ce n'était pas assez.

« L, je peux passer ? »

Peut-être qu'elle arriverait mieux à comprendre avec lui. Au moins, elle se torturerait moins l'esprit.

Après avoir placé son matériel de dessin dans son sac, elle démarra la moto, et quitta la maison.

Elle passa le pas du manoir, monta les escaliers en courant, et se rua sur le lit. L était assis, contemplant toujours la pièce. Il semblait avoir accédé à un autre monde. Un monde que seul lui pourrait être en mesure de connaître, d'appréhender. Cairngorn sourit en le voyant ainsi, et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son partenaire. Son sourire ne pouvait pas s'effacer. Et, plongeant son regard dans l'œuvre, elle se laissa aller rejoindre un monde parallèle à celui de L, laissant derrière eux les tracas, la recherche, et leur monde commun.

Deux sirènes, nageant dans le grand étang avec deux carpes koï aussi grandes qu'elles. Ou bien les sujets étaient-ils tous petits? Les pierres bordant l'étang avaient une couleur froide, quelques flocons fondaient au soleil. L'herbe courte tout autour était parsemée de fleurs sauvages, rosées et orangées, dont les pétales mouillés appréciaient la douce chaleur de l'astre solaire. La neige était peu présente, et fondait à vue d'œil. Les branches de cerisiers se balançaient au gré de la douce brise printanière. Leur odeur embaumait les esprits des spectateurs : boisée, fleurie, rance… Chacun la percevait à sa propre manière. Les doigts enlacés des deux spectateurs se resserraient, chacun se reposant sur l'autre, avec l'autre.

Kira rompit le contact visuel avec son œuvre. Elle le tourna vers la main de L, puis la sienne. Elle remonta le long de son bras, et retrouva avec mélancolie son tatouage favori. Deux carpes dansant autour d'un nénuphar. Sa colère l'avait abîmé, mais malgré les fragments manquants et les cicatrices, il persistait, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder chaque jour. Les souvenirs qu'il contenait étaient uniques, mais elle espérait que L partage sa vision de leur passé. Bien qu'ils se comprissent étrangement bien, pour les deux zèbres qu'ils fussent, ils ne pouvaient pas connecter leurs cerveaux en réseau, à la manière d'ordinateurs. Ils étaient condamnés à l'incertitude. Elle était la seule certitude.

L fixait toujours la toile, perdu dans un monde merveilleux de fraîcheur et de légèreté. Sa tête lourde et son esprit fatigué pouvaient enfin se reposer, et pour un moment, se concentrer sur les infinies possibilités renfermées par l'étang. Les yeux ouverts ne regardaient pas vraiment les traits ou l'image, mais véritablement le cœur même de la peinture. Son sens originel. Son âme. Il sourit. Le sentiment d'être le centre des pensées de l'autre le réconfortait, même s'il gardait au fond de lui ce doute irréductible. Ce pourcent qui pouvait tout coûter. L'éventualité d'être dans l'erreur. C'est un sentiment terrible, pour lui, qui ne se tait jamais. Il ressent sans cesse le besoin de tout rationaliser, de tout chiffrer, de tout connaître, de tout expliquer. Mais cette toile, et un certain nombre de ses sentiments, il ne savait pas les chiffrer, les quantifier. Ils existaient, cela était un fait, mais il ne disposait pas de suffisamment d'éléments de définition pour les apprivoiser. Sans jamais se l'avouer, il les craignait. L'anxiété le rongeait depuis toujours de l'intérieur, et rien n'avait su soigner ce mal.

Ses doigts serrés sur ceux de son aimée transmettaient toute la détresse dont il souffrait. Mais pourrait-elle comprendre ? Il se questionnait devant la toile, incapable de bouger.


End file.
